


Use your words, love

by incognito_neptune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Universe, Captain kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slight Powerplay, Smut, Teasing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), canonverse, eren is 19, they’re both consenting adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognito_neptune/pseuds/incognito_neptune
Summary: The one where Eren has a thing for calling Levi ‘Captain’ and *slightly* pushing his buttons
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 11
Kudos: 335
Collections: 18+ Ereri Discord Server Summer Exchange 2020





	Use your words, love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffyboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyboots/gifts).



> This is a gift (as part of the discord server fic exchange fest *whoa that was a mouthful*) for the precious fluffyboots!!! Listen, I tried to plot but all that came out is porn ;;; So yeah, I hope you’ll like the mess these two nerds created ;;; Enjoy, this one’s for you!!!
> 
> {I would also like to take a moment and thank my awesome friend Finn for beta-ing this fic for me, you rock!!!}
> 
> -neptune

“We are _not_ going to use Eren as a bait and that’s final.”

Levi’s voice isn’t loud, isn’t hostile. Doesn’t hold anger or rage. In fact, it’s the lack of emotions in it that make him so incredibly hard to read.

“Comradeship is absolutely necessary, the Survey Corps can’t function as one whole unit without it. But sometimes emotions can cloud our judgment and steer us further away from our objectives.” Erwin’s words are calculated, careful of which ones he chooses to use. The last thing they need is conflict within their own small circle, dividing them even further and further apart. Words, if not chosen correctly, will denote and destroy everything within their radius, everything within their reach. Erwin does not need to add fuel to a growing flame, but sometimes reminders like this are important. Necessary even.

“Are you implying that my judgement is compromised?” Levi crosses one leg over the other, fingers dancing at the rim of his teacup. Face still blank, still devoid of any real emotions.

“That is not my intention, dear friend,” Erwin reasons, not wanting to let the situation escalate further. He made his point clear and there is no need to keep pushing. Burning bridges he doesn’t intend on burning. Because at the end of the day, he really does consider Levi a dear friend of his. And these relationships are rare, let alone for them to last this long with both parties involved still alive and breathing.

“Very well, then it should come to no surprise to you that I won’t allow Eren to be put in unnecessary danger.”

“With all due respect, Captain, what if I’m okay with it? Shouldn’t that choice be left to me?” Eren speaks up, eyes filled with determination.

“No, Eren. As your captain, and the person assigned to ensure your safety and the safety of humanity, the choice isn’t yours, but mine,“ Levi says, voice flat. But his eyes, his eyes speak different words and he hopes Eren catches on to them. Hopes that Eren understands just why it’s necessary for him to speak like this, to speak according to their ranks and not their hearts. At least in front of Erwin, at least when it comes to ensuring Eren’s safety.

Levi will be Captain Levi if he has to. If it means Eren’s life will be spared.

Erwin watches the interaction between those two with curious eyes. He didn’t really intend on using Eren as a bait. At least not in the literal sense. Instead he wanted to use this scenario to confirm his suspicions. Suspicions that were proven right without either of them even having to admit to it. He tries to hold himself back from smiling as to not give himself away. It’s true, relationships between a soldier and a higher ranking officer can have dire disciplinary consequences. Especially a soldier like Eren who possesses Titan powers, and a high ranking captain like Levi Ackerman.

But Levi deserves it, truly deserves every bit of happiness coming his way. Which is exactly why his little secret is safe with Erwin. Whether Levi’s aware of it or not doesn’t matter. All that matters is that his old friend is happy. Because if anyone deserves happiness, it’s him.

♡ ✄ ♡ ✄ ♡ ✄ ♡ ✄ ♡ ✄ ♡ ✄ ♡ ✄ ♡ ✄ ♡ ✄ ♡ ✄ 

The sound of footsteps echo through the empty hallways. Tip tap, tip tap, tip tap. Eren closes his eyes for a fraction of a moment, hands clenched around his sides. Anticipation is building up inside of him, his body ever so attentive to his captain’s every move.

Levi doesn’t turn around, doesn’t spare him a glance, barely even acknowledges his presence. Outside of his bedroom and away from prying eyes, he and Eren are nothing more than captain and soldier. It hurts his heart, twists his insides in all sorts of painful ways. But they can’t risk it, can’t have the higher-ups pick up interest in their personal matters, in their _relationship_. Levi can’t risk giving them more reasons to steal Eren away from him, steal Eren away from the safety net that is the Survey Corps. And, yes, experiments are still conducted. And, yes, Eren still ends up in compromising situations that could possibly put his life at risk. But at least-- at least Levi is here to protect him. To fight with him, to fight _for_ him. At least Levi can die with the knowledge knowing he did everything he could have possibly done to save Eren. 

They continue their walk towards Levi’s bedroom in silence, polite distance between them both. A few more stairs, a few more corners, and a few more steps until they make it there. Eren steps aside, leaves just enough room for Levi to unlock the door.

Levi walks in first, Eren follows.

_Click_

Eren’s back hits the wall with a thud, warm lips finding their way to his neck.

“What were you thinking?” Levi is the first to break the silence between them, hands already working on freeing Eren from his harness. Meticulous and calculated-- everything Levi does, he does with grace.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Green eyes finding Levi’s.

“Is that so, Eren?” Levi pins both of Eren’s hands to his sides with a tight grip. Enough to stop Eren from moving around, but not nearly enough to prevent him from breaking away if that’s what he really wanted to do. A reminder that the choice is always Eren’s, no matter the nature of their situation.

“Yes, Captain,” Eren challenges. Body static.

“We’re alone and yet you’re clinging to formalities?” Levi’s giving Eren yet another chance to change his mind. Step away and set an end to their little play. Always careful, always attentive to Eren’s every need and every want.

“That’s correct, Captain.” And this--, this is Eren’s way of showing that he wants this, that he is comfortable with the dynamic of their relationship, that he fully and completely trusts Levi. His Levi.

Levi leans in once again and presses his lips back onto Eren’s neck. Tracing every inch of skin, every spot. He gently bites down and Eren responds, his body shivering. Skin catching fire. His breath picks up as he presses himself more and more into Levi. They’re not close enough, nearly not close enough. There are too many layers between them. And Eren needs them off and away. Gone, gone, _gone_.

“Bed,” Levi says after sucking a mark onto Eren’s neck. He almost wishes it wouldn’t disappear by dawn. Almost wishes it stayed there instead for everyone else to see, for everyone to know that Eren is his. And he is Eren’s. _Almost_. Because in this reality, in this life their paths aren’t allowed to cross this way, at least in the eyes of others. In the eyes of those that could hurt Eren. But Levi doesn’t want to let his mind wander off, doesn’t want to think about anything right now. Anything but Eren. Anything but them. So instead Levi thinks about the way Eren’s hands feel against his, about the way his hair has grown longer, the way Eren complies so readily. Following Levi towards the direction of the bed. Levi thinks about the way Eren’s skin flushes, the way the soft glow of the candles catch the rose forming on his cheeks.

Levi thinks about the present. Because the present is all that matters and all they really have.

The edge of the bed dips as Eren places his weight on it. He lifts his hands up to start working on removing the last bits of the harness, but Levi beats him to it, swiftly taking over. Soon Eren’s shirt comes off too, leaving his chest bare safe for the mark around his neck along with the key. The key he never takes off. Levi traces it with his fingers before pushing Eren into the bed.

“Beautiful; you’re so beautiful,” he says against Eren’s skin, lips kissing more marks into soft flesh. Flesh that’s seen war, seen pain. Flesh that carries the silhouette of faded scars. Eren moans softly, letting his head roll back as Levi claims his skin.

“Beautiful and mine,” Levi says in-between kisses.

“Then come and take what’s yours,” Eren whispers. 

Levi answers with the flick of a tongue against his nipple. Then again, and again. Eren’s hands tighten around the sheets, his back arching into Levi’s touch. He needs more, needs to feel Levi all over him. Needs these layers off. “Please, Levi--“ Eren starts, noticing how early it is for his voice to be cracking already. But it doesn’t matter, he doesn’t need to pretend. Doesn’t need to hide the fact that he wants Levi so badly. Pretty _please_.

“Please what? Words, Eren.” It almost frustrates Eren how even Levi’s voice sounds. How in control he is of the situation, and himself.

“Please touch me more, Captain.” Pride washes over him when he detects the slight sound of Levi’s breath hitching.

“What is it with you and your new found interest in this title? We’re alone and there’s no need for that,.” Levi reminds him. His mouth moving downwards as he places his kisses lower and lower. Eren’s brain is slowly starting to short circuit, his thoughts not making much sense anymore. And how could they even? With the way Levi’s mouth is distracting him from everything and anything all at once. 

“Want me to… want me to stop? I’ll stop if you want me to--” hesitation and a little bit of doubt creep their way into Eren’s head. Maybe this isn’t what Levi wants. Maybe he crossed a line he didn’t realise had existed before. Maybe he misread the signs and maybe he completely ruined their plans for the rest of the evening. Doubt and more doubt digs itself a home inside Eren’s heart. Maybe--

“Hey, Eren. I can hear you think, love.” Levi’s voice is gentle, and so are his touches. He presses more kisses into Eren’s skin, reassures him that this is okay. That they’re okay. But Eren doesn’t let go of his bottom lip just yet, skin trapped between his teeth.

Doesn’t realise he’s been holding a breath until Levi puts his hands on his waist, drawing soft and reassuring circles as he speaks next, 

“Besides…” Hands start undoing pants.“ That number you pulled today in front of Erwin...” Slowly removing the last few layers covering Eren’s body. “What were you thinking? Were you trying to rile me up like that on purpose?”

Eren gasps, unsure if it’s from the cool air or Levi’s words.

“Words, Eren,” Levi reminds him for the second time today.

“I- and what if… what if I was?”

“Then I’d have to remind you why I am being called ‘Captain’. Tell me, is this what you want?”

Levi’s lips are back on him, pressing more and more marks into his skin. Decorating him in shades of purple. Normally he’d feel the tips of his ears go red, his cheeks following not too long after. Normally, Eren would feel embarrassed about being the only one naked, about lying there bare, almost on display for his captain. But right now, right now he can’t bring himself to care. Not with Levi’s hands, and Levi’s lips, and Levi’s words. Oh, his words. Words that ignite Eren whole. 

“Y-yes,” Eren breathes, remembering the need to use his words. And only then does Levi finally, _finally_ touch him where he aches to be touched. Only then does Levi shift his attention, his touches to Eren’s neglected cock. But slow, so agonisingly slow. Pressing open-mouthed kisses to the tip, causing Eren to let out a sobbed choke.

“Look at you, love and I haven’t even touched you yet.” Levi’s breath is hot against his skin and it’s becoming harder and harder to think, to form coherent sentences. But words, he needs to use words. Because Levi needs to hear, needs to know that Eren’s okay with this. All of this. Needs to know that Eren’s enjoying it. That Eren wants this, _too_.

“More, touch me more.” It comes out shaky and broken. But it’s okay, it’s enough.

“Quite demanding, aren’t we?” How Levi manages to make his voice sound so even despite the nature of their situation is beyond Eren. But now isn’t the time for these thoughts, not with Levi’s hands on his inner thighs, so dangerously close to his cock, but not quite enough. It’s not enough, Eren wants more. _Needs_ more.

“P-please--Captain, _please_ touch me.” Levi’s right. Eren hasn’t even been properly touched yet for his voice to come out this broken. But he can’t help it, doesn’t really care at this point either. What he needs is for Levi to finally touch him.

“I am already touching you, Eren.” Amusement clear in the Captain’s voice.

“Not like this--”

“Like what then?”

Eren’s starting to grow frustrated at the way he is made to think, to talk. He doesn’t want to have to form words, he just wants for Levi to fucking touch him, _please_. One, two, three breaths later and Eren speaks again, “L-like I need you to. Like you know I want you to. Levi, _Levi_ please.”

“Only because you’re asking so nicely.”

Finally, _finally_. Levi takes Eren into his hands, rubs his thumb against the slit. Wipes away at the precum. Eren is about to object again when Levi’s hand leaves him. Lifts his head up from the pillow and forces his eyes open, only to be met with the sight of Levi licking at his own thumb. Just like that, Eren lets his head fall back onto the pillow with a groan. His neglected cock forgotten for a moment.

Too much, all this is getting too much yet not really enough. Not too long after and Levi’s hand is back on him again but this time his mouth follows. Tongue darting out to give an experimental lick. Eren’s toes start curling as he physically holds himself back from bucking his hips up. He needs more, needs it so fucking badly. And Levi _knows_ this, knows how much Eren is aching for him. Yet he keeps his pace slow, so fucking slow. Wraps his lips around the tip, presses his tongue against it too. Eren moans, spreads his legs further apart for Levi. Hands clinging to bedsheets not for the first time tonight, “Please,” he begs.

And just like Levi promised, he rewards Eren for using his words. Takes more and more of his lover into his mouth. Hollows his cheeks in time with his hands. Rewards every one of Eren’s pleas. The pace is still slow, even when he relaxes the back of his throat, taking in more and more and more. Eren’s about to lose his mind. It feels so good, but it’s not enough.

“Please, I need… need you now--”

“Already?” 

Levi asks after he lets go of Eren’s cock with a pop, saliva dripping down the corners of his lips. The sight alone could push Eren over the edge. _Almost_. Not before he feels Levi, his Levi inside him. Not before Levi receives back all the pleasure he is giving Eren.

Eren is many things but a selfish lover isn’t one of them. So, despite, the ache between his legs, he doesn’t forget about the fact that Levi’s still fully dressed. Doesn’t miss the way Levi sits up and adjusts the hem of his pants, as he reaches towards the nightstand for oil. Doesn’t miss the way Levi wants him back just as much, bulge evident in the dim lights.

“Y-you too, please,” Eren manages to say through laboured breaths.

“Tonight is for you,” Levi says while opening the bottle and coating his fingers. He rubs his fingers together in an attempt to warm the oil, before he lowers his hand again. He stops in front of Eren’s rim, doesn’t touch him until he speaks again, “May I?” he asks.

Eren nods before remembering the need for words. Levi needs to hear words. And so he manages a choked out _“yes”_ followed by _“please”_. He gasps loudly when he feels Levi’s fingers circle his muscle. More, more, _more_ , Eren needs more. He presses himself against Levi’s finger. Tries to urge his captain to do something, _anything._

But Levi uses his other hand to hold Eren in place, presses his hips down into the mattress. “Hold still, Eren.”

Slowly, ever so slowly, Levi pushes one finger in. His other hand holding Eren in place. A loud moan escapes Eren’s parted lips, and he doesn’t know how much longer he can keep up with the agonising pace Levi has so firmly been setting. But he does what he’s being told, tries to at least, restrains himself from pushing back against the digit inside of him. He tries to be good, so good for Levi. And, for his efforts, Levi soon rewards him with a second finger, and then a third. Working him up, making sure he is ready. Making sure that nothing hurts. That Eren’s okay. Levi curls his finger and Eren lets out a broken sob. And so Levi does it again, and again, and again. Pulls away just when Eren begins to tighten around him. Eren covers his face with his hands as he groans, frustration having made a home inside his bones. He was so _close_. So fucking close.

Levi cleans his hand with tissues before he proceeds to strip out of his clothes. His own cock aching and hard behind the restraints of his pants. A low groan escapes him as he lowers his briefs and discards them on the floor. He will worry about the mess he is causing later. Right now, his needs are shifted elsewhere, and so is his attention. When he’s done, he makes his way towards Eren, hands brushing away at the hair that’s sticking to Eren’s forehead. Bright eyes stare back k at him. His heart is filled with so much love for this boy. So much love and want.

“You know I love you, right?” Levi’s words are sincere, never leaving room for doubt. Never making Eren second guess himself and where they stand together. Every word and every touch filled with reassurance and love. So much love.

“Only if you know how much I love you in return.” Words coming out in soft whispers. A moment more passes before Levi leans in and kisses Eren. Soft at first, but soon picking up in urgency. Both not missing how naked and aching they still are. Eren moans into Levi’s mouth when the latter grinds against him. Hands desperate for touch.

Eren breaks their kiss first, “I don’t--I don’t think I can last much longer--” Gasping for air as he speaks. “Need you so… so badly.”

Levi kisses him one more time before breaking away., “How do you want it, Eren?” His voice hoarse.

“As much… as much as I love you taking your… time with me. I don’t want you to do that tonight.”

“Then what is it that you want?”

“Be rough with me, please. Want to… want to feel you all throughout tomorrow.” And with those words Eren lifts himself up and turns around, placing a pillow under his stomach. His face is on fire, with the way he is displaying himself for Levi. But Levi can’t see that and for once Eren’s thankful for it. He arches his back and waits, inviting Levi to touch him, to really touch him. Levi does just that, running his hands along the soft flesh of Eren’s ass.

“Are you sure?” Levi asks again, needs to know this is what Eren wants, needs to hear it.

“Please,” Eren begs.

Who is Levi to turn Eren’s beautiful, beautiful pleas down? Not when he asks so nicely, begs for Levi to just take him. Levi presses another gentle kiss on to Eren’s skin before retrieving the bottle from earlier and coating himself up. He strokes his cock a few times, adds a bit more massaging oil to Eren’s rim before positioning himself in front of it.

The position still feels a bit awkward to him. Levi likes watching Eren as he takes him apart, loves to see the flush spread from his cheeks down to his chest, adores the green in Eren’s eyes when he’s staring up at Levi, when they’re connected in the most intimate way possible. But that’s not to say that this doesn’t feel good either because it does. Having sex like this allows for Levi to fuck Eren deeper. And sometimes that’s something both of them need. Sometimes like today.

Levi slowly pushes himself inside Eren with a soft moan, careful not to hurt him. The familiar heat inviting him to go deeper, go faster. But Levi holds himself back, waits for Eren to adjust. Gives him as much time as he needs. Eren takes a few deep breaths, clenches and unclenches around Levi, forcing more groans out from the latter. Levi’s hands are placed around Eren’s waist, thumb stroking the skin around his hips. He concentrates on his breathing until Eren tells him he’s ready and for him to please start moving, _please_.

And so Levi does. Painfully slow strokes, teasing Eren with every gentle thrust. It drives Eren crazy, knowing Levi is doing this on purpose. They had sex last night, Eren _knows_ that Levi doesn’t need to go this slow, to touch him like he will break any moment now. And yet, yet Levi does. Slow, so fucking slow it’s driving Eren insane. He tries to push back against Levi, but the older holds him in place.

“L-Levi… Levi... _Levi_ \--” Eren starts.

“Tell me what you want, Eren.”

“Fuck me, fuck me like you mean it, Captain,” Eren shamelessly begs. Desperately trying to push back, fuck himself the way he needs to be fucked. And just like that, Levi’s pace picks up. His thrusts getting deeper and deeper. But it’s not enough, not fucking enough. Eren’s moans get louder, so close. He’s so close and yet not quite enough.

“M-more please, please, _please_ \--” Voice wrecked and broken. All for Levi and Levi only. And suddenly Levi’s movements come to a halt, Eren’s going to cry from frustration. His cock heavy and leaking. He tries to push himself down, rub against the bed in desperate, desperate attempts to relieve some of the pressure, but Levi stops this too, grabs Eren’s wrists and holds them behind his back.

“You want me to fuck you like I mean it, right?” Levi says, voice equally as wrecked. And Eren’s chest would’ve been filled with pride for being the reason for this, if it weren’t for the fact that he’s been reduced to a mess.

Eren replies with a broken “ _please_.”

Levi’s hips snap faster, deep thrusts finding the spot that has Eren’s body jolt with pleasure. Over and over again, fucking Eren into the sheets. He tries to move, tries to reach for his neglected cock but Levi holds his wrists in place as he fucks him harder. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills up the room. Eren’s biting his lips so hard he could draw blood but he doesn’t care, doesn’t want to care. Not with the way Levi fucks him. With the way Levi reminds him just how loved he is. Over and over and over again, so fucking close. Soon Eren welcomes the familiar feeling building up inside of him with the way Levi is pounding into him, brushing against that spot again and again. His legs begin to shake, but Levi is holding him up, pace not faltering.

Close, close, so _close_.

Eren comes with a shout of Levi’s name, presses his face into the pillows so the walls don’t give them away. His body shakes as his orgasm washes over him, oversensitive to touch. Levi fucks him through it, keeps his merciless pace up until Eren’s legs give out on him and he falls into the bed. Cum trapped between his stomach and the bedsheets. A few more thrusts and Levi pulls out, stroking himself a few times until he comes all over Eren’s back, decorating him in splashes of white. All while Eren’s name remains a constant on his lips.

He collapses onto the bed with Eren next to him, both of them trying to catch their breaths as they come down from their highs. But not before Levi winces at the mess they’ve made on these sheets.

“Oi, brat. Don’t fall asleep on me yet. We need to shower and change the bedsheets you ruined,.” Levi says with no real bite behind his words. Fondness washes over him and he wonders how this boy has managed to wrap him around his pretty, pretty fingers. Not that Levi’s complaining one bit. He’d give anything, and everything for this boy. For his Eren.

“Too tired. Can’t you let it slide, just this once?” Eren mumbles, not wanting to move.

“I’m being too soft on you,” Levi huffs as he gets up and wets a towel in his bathroom. Not missing the way Eren smiles, face pressed into the bed.

“Love you, Captain.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Levi teases after returning with the towel. “You know, you look really pretty like this, covered in my cum. Almost a shame I have to clean you up,” he continues.

“Then don’t. Leave them on me as a reminder.”

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you? But no. I’m doing your future self a favour,” Levi says before cleaning Eren up, the latter humming softly at the feeling of the warm towel against his skin. Levi turns him around and cleans the rest of his skin, careful not to press Eren back into the wet spot on the bed. He finishes up by kissing Eren on the lips.

“Shower, now.”

“But Leviiiii--” Eren whines, knowing it’s to no avail. Levi pats his ass as he sulks towards the bathroom. All he wants to do right now is sleep. But his ever-loving boyfriend refuses to sleep in bed sheets they’ve ruined with _love_.

It’s okay, though, Eren wouldn’t trade this for anything else in the world. Behind the doors of this bedroom, they can pretend that everything is alright. No wars, no titans, just the two of them. 

Together and in love. So in love with each other.


End file.
